1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to hearing protective devices and is more specifically directed to a resilient polymeric multiple flange earplug useful as a hearing protector.
2. The Prior Art
The use of hearing protection and noise attenuating devices is known, and various types of devices are available for this purpose. Such devices include, but are not limited to, earmuffs, semi-aural devices, and earplugs.
Earplugs are generally preferred for continuous use over longer periods of time. Slow recovery foam earplugs such as those disclosed in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 29,487 are considered to be comfortable and have been shown to deliver high in-field noise protection at all frequencies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,352 to Gardner, Jr. also discloses a hearing protective earplug utilizing a polymeric foam.
Earplugs comprising a resilient soft polymeric material formed about a component member are also known as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,149 to Falco herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Therein, at least three resilient soft polymeric hemispherically shaped flanges are formed about a component member. The flanges are generally rearwardly directed, circular cross-sectioned, skirt members of relatively thin uniform thickness, spaced apart along the component member. A first flange extends from a nose end of the component member toward a rear end. The successive flange elements increase serially in diameter with respect to a diameter of the first flange. A diameter of the stalk member is selected to provide an annular space between an inner surface of the flange elements and a surface of the polymeric material of the component member, the space being of sufficient dimension as to allow the flange to collapse and compress into and occupy the space upon insertion of the earplug into the ear canal, thus attenuating sound.
Flanged resilient soft polymeric stemmed earplugs, as described in Falco, are considered to provide comfort, sound attenuation, styling, and universal sizing and to allow easy insertion and cleaning. However, the flanges of such earplugs have been known to yield or wrinkle undesirably upon insertion into a user's ear thus effecting the attenuation and comfort provided by the earplugs. Further, such earplugs have been known to conform to the curvatures of the ear canal thus reducing comfort for the user.
Accordingly, a flanged resilient soft polymeric stemmed earplug is desired in which wrinkling of the flanges upon insertion into an ear is reduced and yet comfort, good attenuation, and ease of use is maintained.